


A Surprise for Severus

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: This is an one shot where Hermione Snape tells her husband some great news.





	A Surprise for Severus

** A Surprise for Severus **

**By: Snarky Granger**

****

This was written for fallenfaeangel's birthday. I would love to thank JenniferLupinBlack and aliasmel1 for their input. I hope you enjoy this smutty one shot! Snarky

 

Hermione was excited to tell Severus her news and waiting for him to get back from rounds. They were down a professor and he decided to do it for old times' sake. He's the Headmaster and she's the Potions Mistress for Hogwarts. Everyone was shocked when they got married after she received her Potions Mastery. Harry accepted it fine but Ron didn't. Hermione didn't care what Ron thought. She loved her snarky, dry sense of humor man. She loved the fact that they can talk about almost anything and not totally about Quidditch like Ron. She was very happy to be Severus's wife.

She decided to get ready for bed but she bypassed her usual nightgown and put on this sheer black babydoll nightie with satin green lacing around the edges. The bra and panty areas were in black satin material. She decided to lie out on the black satin sheets so he can see her fully when he got back. She decided to read the Potion Monthly magazine, which was running one of her articles on the Polyjuice Potion. She was telling them what would happen if one accidentally used an animal hair instead of human hair and the after effects from it. She heard the door slam to their living area so she tossed the magazine aside and propped her head on her hand and waited for him to come into the bedroom.

Severus walked into his living area that he shared with his wife, Hermione. He never thought that he would find love again. He had apprenticed Hermione through her Potions Mastery and ended up falling for her mind, patience and kind heart. He realized as the apprenticeship came to a close that he couldn't be without her by his side. He proposed to her after she passed her Mastery exam with flying colors. He wasn't surprised. She was even able to make a major improvement to the Wolfsbane Potion. He took off his customary black cloak and hung it on the hall tree that they found in an estate sale. He noticed that the bedroom light was on so he started to unbutton his black coat and unbuttoned his top button of his white shirt. He took a deep breath as he walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his love lying on the bed looking beautiful as ever. He felt his pants tightened up. He adjusted himself as he gave her a whistle. "Damn, woman. What brought that outfit out? You look beautiful and sexy as ever." Severus panted.

Hermione rose from the bed and sauntered over to him and whispered, "Hello dear, I see that you are having trouble with your pants." She ran her hand down over his bulging pants. She slid it back up and got a groan out of him. She unbuckled his belt and pants and they just slid right down his legs. She softly grabbed his penis and gave it a slow rub. He put his hand on top of hers to stop. She looked up into his smoky black eyes as his raven head tipped forward as he groaned at her touch.

"Hermione…what has brought this about?" Snape whispered.

"Severus? What would you say to a little one around here?" she answered back with silkiness in her voice.

Severus looked into her smoldering dark brown eyes and saw the truth behind them. "Really? Are you serious?" Sev's voice rose at the thought of a little one. "Hermione! That is splendid news!" He picked her up and gave her a big hug. She laughed at his reaction. She knew that he didn't think he would ever have a family of his own. She nodded with a big grin on her glowing face. He swooped down and kissed her deeply and muttered, "I love you" over and over.

She pulled back and saw the joy in his face. She leaned in again to brush her lips across his jugular. She eased back and looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, too! I know that this is a dream come true for you. I am honored that I can fill this for you. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to after the battle at the Ministry."

Severus nodded in understanding. He was afraid with all the torture that he received as a spy that he wouldn't be even able to have a child. Thank Merlin he was going to have one. He smiled down to her as he started to toe his shoes off so the pants can come off more easily. While he stepped out of his pants, she started to unbutton the rest of his coat and shirt underneath. She was kissing his chest as she would expose it. She felt him put his arms around her so he could unbutton the sleeves for her. He was so ready to make love to his beautiful pregnant wife. He stilled for a second at the word 'pregnant'. It sounded odd to him but he was brought out of his thoughts with her mouth suckling on the tip of his penis. It made him groan at the sensations that she was creating with her tongue. She was swirling it around tip and then hollowing out her mouth to go down his shaft. He had to put his hands on top of her unruly mop of hair to keep his balance. He moaned out, "Hermione? Please stop for a minute so we can get to the bed. My knees are about to buckle at your ministrations." He quickly regretted the words when she pulled her hot little mouth away from his penis. He gently pulled her up so they can walk over to the bed.

When they get there, she had pulled the shirt and coat off of him before turning him around. She pushed him down on the edge of the bed so his knees are dangling over for better access to his member. Severus leaned back onto his elbows to watch her continue her machinations. He could see the desire that she has for him in her eyes as they grow darker almost mocha like. She took his penis and ran her tongue up before she swirled it around the top before taking it again before he had stopped her. His head fell back at the feel of her hot mouth. He would never get over how well she could pleasure him this way. When they first started getting intimate, he had told her that she doesn't have to do it if she didn't want to but she told him that she loved his taste. She even swallowed which was way more than he expected but should have known since she is a perfectionist. He could feel himself tightening some more and groan, "I am about to explode! HERMIONE!" He felt Hermione's mouth go down once more as he released his semen into her mouth and he felt her swallowing it all. She ran her mouth up once more with the tongue to get it all. When he finally lifted his head, to look at her, she looked like a cat that got a canary. "Woman, you are something else. Come here." He patted the bed next to him.

She crawled onto the bed and straddled his body lengthwise. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep scorching kiss with his tongue thrusted into her mouth tasting his semen that lingered. He gently rolled her over so he could return the favor. He slowly ran his hands up under her babydoll to touch her soft smooth skin. He couldn't get over her softness of her body. He slowly lifted her up so he can pull the babydoll off of her. He threw it off to the side and looked down at her beautiful body that's going to change until they have their baby. He looked into her eyes and saw the love for him. He leaned down to give her a slow lingering kiss on the lips. He slowly worked his way down her body giving it the attention it needed. He kissed around each of her breasts and then suckled the nipples for a few minutes each. She moans at his movements. She loved how he caressed her body with his mouth and tongue. He continued down towards her black g string that was covering her womanhood. Her senses were heightening with every step closer to where she wanted him the most. "Damn it, Severus. Get on with it!" Hermione growled out. She felt that he was taking too long.

He chuckled at her impatience to get satisfied and he purred, "Patience, my dear. I am almost there." She grabbed his ravenous hair to try to push him closer. He gently pulled her hands out of his hair and placed them on the bed. "Don't move them." He smirked at her frustrated look at him. He kissed the inside of her knee to get her to relax. He started kissing and nipping his way up her leg and kissed the center of her panties, which brought a groan out of her. He switched to the other leg and did the same thing. When he reached the panty line this time, he licked the wet spot on it. Hermione groaned low and loud. Severus looked up at her and saw her head moving from side to side. She was getting close but not quite. He hooked his finger around one of the straps and dragged it down her legs and threw it somewhere. He hungrily looked at her clean shaven womanhood, which is glistening with her juices that have started to leak down her leg.

He leaned into her to lick her juices clean from her womanhood. She bucked her hips at his wicked tongue. He put his arm across her hips to keep her still. He suckled her pearl and received another deep moan of satisfaction. He carefully slid two of his fingers in and brushed his thumb across her pearl again. He could hear Hermione moaning 'Severus' over and over. He slowly picked up his speed with his fingers and continued to suckle her pearl until he heard 'SEVERUS' as she climaxed into his mouth. He licked her clean of her juices. He got up from his knees and gently pulled her with him to the top of the bed. He carefully covered them with the sheets.

Hermione rolled to her side and snuggled into his body. She looked into his eyes and said, "Severus Snape, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to start this family together." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Hermione Jean Snape. I can't wait to start either. I know that we will feel blessed to have this child. Let's get some sleep so we can spread the news tomorrow," Severus whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement while having a great big yawn. She snuggled a bit closer and falls fast asleep to his heartbeat. He looked down at Hermione and watched her sleep while he basked in the great news of his pending fatherhood. He eventually fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


End file.
